1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road vehicle for the spreading of materials for repair of the highway, such as asphalt coated materials or chippings comprising a carrier chassis mounted on rolling elements and on which are disposed: a device for receiving the material, a device for transferring the material towards a component for spreading the material over the highway, a tank for product for binding the material onto the highway, a spreading bar for distributing this product, which is disposed in front of the spreading component, a motorization assembly, and hydraulic control and transmission means connecting the motorization assembly to the components of the vehicle and to a unit for driving this vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such vehicles of type already known are advantageously arranged in order to form a single road train whose constituent elements are adapted, non-interchangeably, according to whether it concerns depositing on the highway an asphalt coated material or chippings amalgamated by a binder.
Prior to the construction and to the use of this type of road vehicle, it was traditional to spread over the highway a layer of a binding product or a layer of binder, such as an asphalt emulsion, prior to the deposition of the asphalt coated material or the chippings, by means of a machine independent of that effecting this deposition and comprising a tank truck and a spreading bar for spreading said product. Such a technique multiplied the number of vehicles to be employed and, moreover, a coordination between them was necessary.
In fact, in the case of a gritting of the highway, after the passage of the tank truck, equipped with the spreading bar and the asphalt layer, there followed that of a dump truck, equipped with a gritter device, moving immediately behind the tank truck in order to spread the chippings over said asphalt layer forming a binder.
In the case of a highway repair by depositing a layer of asphalt coated materials, it was known to have the tank truck, fitted with a spreading bar for spreading a binding layer, followed by a conventional finisher, supplied by trucks, and whose application table spread out said coated materials over the highway in a layer of predetermined thickness.
In all cases, a compacting of the material deposited on the highway is effected by the passage of a third vehicle formed by a compactor roller.
The aforementioned road vehicles, forming a single train, make it possible to solve a good number of these difficulties by combining in the one vehicle a binding product tank and its distribution bar at the same time as a device for receiving the material, such as asphalt coated materials or chippings conveyed by a transfer device towards a component for spreading over the highway, which component is disposed after the binding-product distribution bar.
Such an arrangement makes it possible to prevent the drying out of the binding layer in the ambient air, before application of the repair material, arising when this application happens after some length of time, and makes it possible generally to limit the degradation of the binding layer.
Furthermore, this arrangement makes it possible to combine two vehicles in a single one. But nevertheless, it does not remove the necessity of using independently a compacting roller having to pass behind the vehicle within a time not permitting the drying out of the deposited material, in order to obtain a better compacting of the latter.
The object of the present invention is to remedy this drawback and relates for this purpose to a road vehicle.